


That Song In My Head

by PerpetualFangirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Music, Suzy - Freeform, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualFangirl/pseuds/PerpetualFangirl
Summary: Alie suggested to her friends to have a party, she never thought she'd meet someone there.





	

I walked into Arin and Suzy's backyard. I'd been friends with Suzy for years, meeting through mutual friends at school.

We'd fallen in and out of contact over the years, but tended to meet up for coffee and chats when we had the time.

As I stepped into their yard I was imediately attacked by a small statured, slightly squealing Suzy.

"Alie!" I barely heard before I was swept into a long crushing hug.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her to return the hug. "Hey Suzy!"

I looked slightly up at her, my five foot two height causing me to look up at almost everyone, shielding my eyes from the bright flood lights she had lighting up her yard. "What did you do to your gorgeous blond hair?" She asked, picking up the now long black locks.

"I needed a change..."

She grabbed my arm and led me farther into the yard. "I'm really glad you came up with this idea, Alie. We needed this."

I had told Suzy that they needed to relax with some friends, listen to some music, have some drinks and just take a break from all the filming and tours that we're wearing them down. And that's why we were here. Twenty-ish people were sitting around their yard, on the porch, on some benches scattered around. They were all sipping drinks, chatting and laughing together.

I looked around and saw a man I had never met sitting on their porch. I knew who he was: Dan Avidan, Arin's friend and co-host of Game Grumps, but I always seemed to miss him when Suzy and I met up.

"Alie..."

"Alie..."

I tore my eyes away from the face of the handsome man. "Yeah, sorry."

"Something bothering you?" She asked

"Naw, I'm alright."

Suzy smirked. "He's single just to let you know."

I lowered my eyes and blushed, I was clearly caught. "What are you talking about?" I said with forced nonchalance.

She chuckled and walked away.

I followed her "Suzy?"

She strode over to Dan and sat down next to him. I walked up slowly and smiled shyly when Dan grinned at me.

"Suzy, you going to introduce us?" He said in a kind voice.

Suzy chuckled. "Alie, this is Dan Avidan, Dan, this is Alie Turner."

Dan took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "A pleasure."

I blushed lightly and shot a quick glare at Suzy. "Nice to meet you."

Suzy stood up quickly. "I need to go see Arin, have fun!." She bounced away, surely proud with herself for her match making skills, before I could say a word.

Dan chuckled and motioned for me to sit. "Tell me about yourself Alie."

I smiled. "Well there's not much to say. I'm 30, I work as a bartender at an old bar here." I laughed shyly, unsure how to continue.

"No boyfriend, fiance, husband, kids?" He pryed.

"No... What about you?"

He grinned. "No kids, no wife, no girlfriend. I work with Arin on Game Grumps and sing in a couple bands"

I smiled. "I know that much, I usually watch the shows when they come out" I blushed. I had a healthy love for their game play videos and commentary. Their jokes and laughter helped me wind down.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Enjoying the music playing.

'Your Love' by The Outfield came on the Ipod dock that was sitting next to Dan. His low, sweet voice drawled on with the song. I leaned back on my hands, listening to his voice.

The song ended and Dan smiled at me..

"That was amazing, Dan. I feel like I should fangirl and ask for your autograph." I blushed again, I didn't know what I was thinking.

"You're my biggest fan?" He grinned. "Sure." He reached over and grabbed my wrist gently in his hand, and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Electricity shot up my arm, I almost jerked away.

He flipped it palm up and wrote his name in neat little letters, then much to my surprise his phone number.

"There." He said, flipping my hand over and brushing his lips against my knuckles again.

"Give me a call sometime, Hun."

I nodded, and pulled my hand away from him. I glanced across the yard, watching the people in the yard talking and getting along. Suzy caught my eye and grinned broadly, I chuckled silently to myself.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him, I didn't know why but I was really confortable with this man. I already thought he was handsome, crazy hair, kind eyes and all. Watching the show, I already had an idea of his personality. I couldn't deny my body's reaction to him. He was making me shiver with one touch, his voice alone made me blush.

"Nothing at all."

We sat together for a while, chatting about everything possible. Before I knew it, people were starting to leave, it was 2:30 in the morning.

I sighed and sat up. "Well Dan, I think I should go home. It's getting late and I have to work tonight." I called Suzy over and said goodbye and Dan walked me back to my car.

"Alie, I was really surprised to meet you here." He looked down at me, his arms loosely wrapped around my waist.

"I was too. I really like you Dan"

"Would it be too forward to ask if I could kiss you?" He asked, seeming to blush slightly in the dim light.

I smiled gently up at him. "Since you asked so nicely..." I trailed off as he began to lean towards me. He tilted my head up gently by my chin, his hand warm against my face. His lips touched mine gently, moving softly against mine.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"I could fall for a man like you, Dan Avidan" I said, sighing.

"Then don't fight it." He grinned at me and kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally inspired by a country song. That Song in My Head by Julianne Hough
> 
> Ehhh, modifying this was harder than I thought. Dan is ridiculously OC.
> 
> This is actually a fanfiction I wrote in 2008 and posted on Fanfiction.net under the username Sweet Toxicity. I re-read it, it didn't suck.. so I thought maybe I could modify it to my interests now and re-post it. Maybe write some more as a personal challenge. I love writing, but it never sounds right to me so I always scrap it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Likes are welcome :)


End file.
